Age is a number
by EeveeHearts
Summary: To him, Rikku is an annoying sulky teen. To her, Auron is the greatest man ever. They share a room at the inn and sparks begin to fly. Aurikku.


**A/N**: Hello! This is my first FFX fic, but I'm not asking you to go easy on me, con crit is welcome. Anyway, I haven't actually finished the game so sorry if I get anything wrong XD

I see I'm not the only one who likes the Rikku/Auron pairing, I thought I was alone, haha. I keep getting distracted from my other story, damn you sexy Auron! (shakes fist) Enough of my blabbing, here's the story.

Oh yeah, I don't anything (shifty eyes). Auron, get back into your cage! (prods with a stick)

* * *

Unfortunately, all but five rooms at the Guadosalaminn were occupied, which resulted in two people sharing. Even more unfortunately, the person sharing the room was Auron with-

"AURIE!" Shrieked Rikku when the scarred man entered the room to find Rikku jumping on each of the beds in turn. She jumped down and made a perfect landing, throwing her arms back and bowing.

"That's my bed," she said pointing to the one nearest to the window. He remained silent, stood before the young hyper girl with his trademark arm in his sleeve. She nodded.

"Glad you see things my way," she said happily, spinning on the spot. Auron raised an eyebrow, becoming clearly visible behind his glasses.

"I never knew I had to take orders from a insolent fifteen year old," he said. Rikku scoffed.

"Don't be such a meanie!" she said, giving feint shock at being insulted. He rolled his eyes and set down his katana, ready to sleep. It had been a tiring day. He was in most of the battles against the fiends because he was the strongest, so naturally, he was knackered. Rikku however, so full of spirit and life wasn't sleepy at all, made sure Auron would be there to keep her amused.

"Hey Aurie," said Rikku casually, using the horrid nickname Auron had adapted from her. "Why do you wear that coat over your face? Don't you want people to see your lovely features?"

She proceeded to yank at the coat covering half his face, for him to push her away.

"Get off, there's many reasons why I wear this," he grumbled as she threw her arms out, trying to stop herself from falling over.

"Oh rightio then," she replied, standing upright. Auron thought she had finally given up trying to annoy him and he could sleep, but how wrong he was. She decided to torture him further by singing loudly and bouncing round the room.

"Yummy yummy yummy, I got love in my tummy and I feel like loving you," she sang, improvising her own dance moves. "Love is such a sweet thing good enough to eat, and that's just what I'm gonna DO!"

She jumped forwards and bit his arm. He yelled in pain and jumped back, rubbing the wound where Rikku's pincer sharp teeth had been.

"Ouch!" he said, glaring at her. "Why did you do that?"

She giggled and spun on the spot. "You're cool, Aurie!"

He sighed. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

"Hey Aurie," said Rikku, who was perched on the bed, her legs to her chest, still dancing. "Aurie. Hey Aurie. Auuurieeeeeeeeeeeeee. Aurie. Aurie? Auron? Aurie. Aurie!"

"What!?" snapped Auron, turning round to face the young Al bhed girl.

She grinned. "If I sprayed deodorant on my face, would I grow a beard?"

Auron stared, flabbergasted.

"Don't ever talk to me again, in your life, please."

Laughing, she fell back on the bed, resting her head on her arms.

"I tell ya Aurie," she said happily. "You're not the most entertaining person to share a room with."

"And you are possibly the most annoying room mate I've had the misfortune to meet," he replied firmly, facing away from her again. She sat up, annoyed, her face turning pink.

"Hey!" she raged. "I have feelings too you know! Or don't you care! Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking! How come you don't respect me!?"

"Respect is earned," replied Auron, still not facing her. She huffed like a sulky teenager, rose to her feet and launched herself onto Auron's bed.

"If I'm such bad company, why don't I go share a room with Yunie then?" she asked, making the bed wobble with him on it.

"No, Yuna must rest. That will be near impossible with you in her ear."

"Shhh!" said Rikku playfully punching his arm. "You're good company anyway."

"Good company?" asked Auron, raising an eyebrow and turning to look at the blond girl who had sprawled out on his bed.

"Yep," she said taking a grenade from her holster and throwing it in the air, before catching it, and repeating. "You're real smart and stuff. And a legend and all that. What is it like to die?"

She sat up and peered intently into his face, ready for his reply.

_Almost as bad as sharing a room with you_, he thought.

"Interesting, to say the least," he said in a bored tone. She cleared her throat, thinking of something to say.

"So Aurie. Is there a girl in your life?" she asked, swinging her legs round and pulling them closer to her. He snorted.

"I think I'm deprived of such pleasures," he replied.

"Awh, c'mon! Lulu's real hot! And Yuna… Well…" she lowered her voice. "…I think she has the hots for Tidus, you know?"

She cackled and continued. "So I say you should try your luck with ol' Lulu."

"If I do that, Wakka will pummel me into the ground."

Rikku let a screech of laughter escape her mouth. "And that's why I hang out with you!" she laughed kneeling up behind Auron and placing a hand on his shoulders. He stiffened for a moment. What was she planning…?

Thankfully, just a massage.

"So, I was telling Tidus the other day, I told him if he wanted to date Yuna, he better treat him right or I'd make sure he was impaled by his own sword!" she said rubbing his shoulders whilst looking round the room. Auron rolled his neck, and looked towards Rikku. Her face appeared above his as she leaned over, her blonde hair tickling his nose.

"You're way good looking for fifty," she said, smiling.

"I'm not fifty!"

"Sorry… Yeah. Hold old are you?"

"Thirty-five."

"Ohhhh. Twenty years older than me," she said sliding into his lap. He raised and eyebrow and frowned at her.

"Far too old for you," he said as she placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him up, pulling him down at the same time.

"Age is just a number," she whispered, staring deeply into his eyes before pulling him forwards and placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

_Ah, so this is what a kiss feels like_, she thought as she parted his lips to let her tongue in. _Not bad. __He could use mouthwash though…_

He forgot to fight back and let is hands wander to the soft skin of her face as he held her tightly, the young and pretty Al Bhed girl wriggled in his arms til she was comfy. After what seemed like a lifetime, they parted, Rikku leaving little kisses on his lips as she pulled away.

"Our little secret," she whispered placing a finger on his lips and winking. He stared, breathless. It was good she thought that… If anyone found out he had kissed a fifteen year old… well, all hell would break loose.

"I'm going back to my bed now," she said getting off his lap and stretching with a yawn. "You're cool Auron. Its a pity you're dead and all, you'd make a fun boyfriend."

Without another word, she crept into her bed, jumped under the covers and fell asleep. Auron stared at the small bump that was her sleeping, and shook his head smiling.

He guessed Rikku wasn't that bad of room mate after all.


End file.
